


Je te l'avais dit

by Garance



Series: Wondershot [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Prompt : ''I told you so''
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana et Bruce. ''Je te l'avais dit.''





	Je te l'avais dit

Je te l'avais dit

  
''Je parie qu'avec ce genre de robe, neuf hommes sur dix se jettent dans vos bras.'' Bruce lui murmura dans l'oreille, son souffle chaud et sa voix rauque

''Mais vous êtes le dixième ?'' Diana lui demanda, impertinente et relevant la tête, son amusement s'entendait clairement

''Je dirais plutôt que je suis le premier à voir clair dans votre numéro d'agneau candide. Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais j'en ai connu des femmes comme vous.'' Il répondit, la voix basse et chaude, Diana se retourna et sourit, cet homme était honnêtement très beau, et très mignon dans sa manière de se croire supérieur

''Je ne pense pas que vous ayez déjà rencontré une femme comme moi. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit à propos des petits garçons ; nés sans aucune inclinaison naturelle pour partager. Je n'ai pas volé votre disque. Je l'ai emporté. Vous le trouverez dans la boîte à gants de votre voiture.''

  
Diana s'amusait beaucoup, le sourire du brun, arrogant, lui procurait un frisson d'excitation, elle avait hâte de revoir Bruce Wayne, elle savait qu'il la retrouverait tôt ou tard. Elle remit parfaitement en place son nœud papillon avant d'à son tour approcher sa bouche de son oreille, il s'abaissa légèrement pour elle. Adorable. Elle partit, toujours attentivement suivie par les yeux du milliardaire.

  
''Monsieur Wayne.''

  
_____________

  
<<J'ai retrouvé l'original. Peut-être qu'un jour vous me raconterai votre histoire.>>

  
Diana sourit légèrement, une vague de nostalgie devant la photo, elle ne savait pas comment remercier Bruce. Elle ne lui dirait jamais rien de son passé, la douleur même après cent ans était toujours aussi présente, mais elle pouvait trouver autre chose. Son petit garçon avait partagé après tout. Ça la faisait presque rire qu'elle revoyait l'e-mail de Bruce qui lui disait que les garçons partageaient aussi. Elle pouvait presque entendre Bruce lui murmurer ''Je te l'avais dit.''.

  
____________

  
Diana ne revit Bruce qu'une fois le monde en danger, une nouvelle fois. Elle avait pénétré dans son ultra-sécurisé sans aucun problème. Ça avait l'air cher, à l'image de Bruce. Celui-ci travaillait sur un prototype, une sorte d'avion blindé. Steve aurait adoré le piloter... Diana s'attendait à ce que Bruce commence la discussion à propos de la sécurité de son hangar, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait un rougissement sur ses joues, et elle doutait que ce soit son travail sur le prototype.

  
''Merci pour la photo.'' Diana lui sourit, il devenait de plus en plus adorable avec le temps

''Je te le devais bien, tu m'as sauvé la vie après tout.'' Il sourit en retour

''Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un petit garçon partagerait.''

''Je te l'avais dit.'' Bruce ricana amicalement, son rougissement s'accentuant, Diana sauta à ses côtés et l'embrassa délicatement.

  
Fin


End file.
